But That Episode Aired Months Ago
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Brennan and Booth take their kids and Sweets' family on holidays to Australia. Their trip down under turns out a bit unexpected when Wendy's sells ice creams, prices go through the roof on everything, the toilet flushes in the opposite direction and most importantly when TV Episodes tend to air months behind America. How will their holiday go? Read to find out. AU, SEASON 10. Fluff
1. Prologue

_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay time for an Australian story. I'm Australian so I thought why not bring my favourite people in the world here? They are going to visit all of my favourite places and shops so if you're Australian you might recognise some __shopping chains. If you're not feel free to PM me with questions. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

BRENNAN'S POV-

"Okay Parker I have just ironed your shirt, Christine I still have to pack your clothes and Booth do you have the plane tickets?" I cry as I walk down the upstairs hallway of my house.

"The plane tickets are here somewhere, wait no I think they are in the car" Booth replies as he hurries towards the garage door.

"Mommy do you have my toy ducky?" Christine cries.

"Thanks for ironing my shirt. Can you pack it?" questions Parker.

I heave a sigh and fold Parker's blue polo shirt. I pack it into his suitcase and zip it up.

You may be wondering what the rush is. Well we are going on a holiday to Adelaide, Australia. We tried to book it for Sydney so we could see the Opera House and Sydney Harbour Bridge but it was al booked out. We ended up booking an apartment in a city called Adelaide, which was okay since the kids only seemed to care about shopping and eating instead of sightseeing.

We are set to meet Sweets, Daisy and their four-month-old son at the airport. We booked the trip over one dinner party with them so they are coming to Adelaide with us.

I turn around just in time to see Booth running in through the hall.

"Babe please tell me you know where the plane tickets are. I can't find them in the car or in the house or my bedroom drawer"

I heave a sigh "You have to find them Booth. I'm busy with Christine's clothes at the moment" I reply as I fold a small pink t-shirt up.

My husband shakes his head "Maybe they are in the shed…"

I turn to reply but before I can say a word he is gone out the back door.

I continue packing Christine's toys before dragging her pink suitcase down the hall.

"Mommy, mommy Parker says that Australia is all desert and bushes and stuff is he lying?" I hear Christine's vioce as she hurries into the hallway.

I shake my head, people always thought that Australia was a desert; we were going to Adelaide which was a city.

"No sweetie we are going to a city and staying in an apartment" I reply with a smile.

"Good because I don't like yucky country sides"

I smile at the young girl and watch as she hurries into the other room.

I let out a low sigh and glance out of the window to see a flustered Booth running out of the shed. I had to find those tickets or we'd be staying here. This was going to be one long holiday.

* * *

><p>DAISY'S POV-<p>

"Baby do you have the plane tickets?" I ask my boyfriend as I stroll into the bedroom that we shared in our apartment.

I watch as he turns to face me. I see that he was still cradling our six-month-old son Seeley. The little baby gurgles to himself as he his father rocks him back and forth.

Lance turns to face me and holds out Seeley.

"Hey you want to see mommy don't you?" he laughs and he drops the baby into my arms.

I smile at my son but turn back to his father.

"The plane tickets, I just got a text from Brennan saying that Booth had lost their tickets and I was hoping that my man was more organised then hers"

Sweets embraces me and I feel him kissing my neck.

"They're in my CD shelf babe, you know how organised I am" he laughs.

"CD shelf?" I ask puzzled "Why?"

Sweets rolls his eyes "I picked them up from the travel agency just after I grabbed some new CD's"

"Why don't you just buy them on iTunes like everyone else?"

I watch my boyfriend sigh, most likely at my ignorance, "Some people just buy music virtually and only have them on their iTunes libraries but I'm smarter then that. I own them in real life, they are mine, and I get a little booklet and plastic casing. One day CD's are going to die out they are going to be worth something. You may call me old fashioned but I call it retro…and smart"

He did overthink things. I look down at my son and see the resemblance between him and Lance. I could just see him buying CD's just like his daddy and that thought really made me smile.

Okay diapers, bottles, Onesies. What else do I need? I was packing Seeley's clothing and supplies into a bag considering that we had to be at the airport in less then two hours.

I glance down at one of the Onesies. It was covered in a recurring baby duck print and I remembered Lance and I buying it together. From the day I told my boyfriend that I was pregnant I knew that he would be the best daddy ever. I had seen him with Christine and Michael and he loved those little kids to pieces.

"Here they are" I hear a voice and turn around to see Lance entering our son's room clutching plane tickets "They were right next to my brand new CD"

I take them from him and smile "Great Lancelot, you are very organised"

I plant a kiss on his lips before strolling out of Seeley's room in order to finalise Lance and my baggage.

I was beginning to get excited about Australia. I was almost certain that we'd have a lot of family fun in a totally different country.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I hope to post more and remember I can answer questions!<em>

_Please Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 1: Flight 377 Boarding

_AN: I don't own Bones. If I did I'd be sharing a bowl of fries with John Francis Daley in the Royal Diner right now..._

_Okay so chapter one is up (the last chapter was the prologue, stupidest decision I've ever made. I'm getting so confused!) I hope you've been enjoying this story so far and you enjoy the character's journey to my home city!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: "Boarding, Flight 377!"<strong>

SWEETS' POV-

"Sweets! Uncle Sweets!" choruses the voices of the two Booth children.

I walk though the crowds in the airport clutching Daisy's hand. Seeley is strapped into one of those baby carrier things that is strapped to my chest. He was sleeping soundly and I smile at his little face.

"Chrissie, Parker I haven't seen you guys in ages!" I cry.

I feel Daisy elbow me softly "You saw them yesterday baby" she whispers.

I nod "That was ages ago, though" I joke and watch as my girlfriend rolls her eyes.

"You're so cheesy, why did I ever choose to embark in a serious relationship with you?" she laughs.

I point at Seeley who was still asleep "I think that this little guy may be part of it and admit it I'm irresistible"

"You're right about that…" she begins but is cut off as Christine throws herself at me.

"Finally, you took forever!" she cries.

I give her a look "Shhh, someone's sleeping" I say pointing at my son.

Christine nods sheepishly "Sorry Seeley I didn't see you there" she replies as she pats my son on the head.

Daisy flashes Christine a smile "I don't think he minds sweetie"

Christine proceeds in hugging Daisy and I smile at Parker.

"You excited about Adelaide?" I ask the young boy.

He nods "Well yeah. I was worried that it was all farms and stuff but Bones told me that there was a city there"

"Why would we want to go on holidays to a farm? I wouldn't," I laugh.

Parker nods "Yeah I suppose but mom didn't want me going so I had to spend ages convincing her that I'd be fine"

"Yeah your mom doesn't trust your dad, I know that"

Daisy turns to the kids. "Hey where are your parents?" she asks.

Parker points, "They're waiting at gate twenty-four, which is where we are boarding from"

I watch my girlfriend nod "Well we better hurry up because the plane boards in less then twenty minutes and if we want time to go to the toilet we have to meet up with your parents quick smart"

We all nod at her as though she was our army sergeant. I think she wore the pants in our relationship and I was happy to admit that.

* * *

><p>"Christine, Parker there you are. Oh and hello Sweets and Daisy" cries out Temperance as she hurries towards us.<p>

"Hi" Daisy begins "Sorry we took so long. The boys took forever to get ready"

Temperance nods "Oh I know what you mean Booth lost the tickets and we found them with last weeks shopping receipts"

"Lancelot knew exactly where they were, he's organised. Aren't you baby?"

I nod "Yeah I know where my CD's are so I know where the tickets were"

Temperance elbows her husband "Booth you should learn something from that"

Booth just shakes his head "Oh yeah you want me to be just like Sweets" he jokes.

"Well no I think that you are much better then Sweets in many ways" she begins suggestively "But if you had his memory that would be good"

* * *

><p>"FLIGHT 377 TO ADELAIDE, AUSTRALIA BOARDING!" screams out a voice over the loud speaker.<p>

We all turn around and face the door leading to the boarding tunnel. I turn to face the other six people and we begin hurrying towards the tunnel.

"Booth do you have the tickets?" asks Temperance.

"Yeah babe, have a bit of faith"

I turn to face Daisy "I have the tickets and the baby" I reassure her.

Daisy smiles "Of course you do, how did I get so lucky?"

"You just did" I begin softly as I lean close to her.

"Ehhhem!" Booth announces, "You two love birds better stop being mushy or we are going to miss the plane"

* * *

><p>Daisy and I laugh as we begin running towards the tunnel.<p>

"I buzz the window seat!" screams Parker as we begin walking into the plane.

"Shhh" says a granny angrily as she holds a finger to her lips.

I give Parker 'The Look' but he doesn't seem to care.

Parker climbs across the seats and sits on the seat closest to the window. Christine goes in next and sits besides her big brother. I climb in next and sit beside Christine. Seeley was sitting on my lap for the first half of the journey and he was going to sit on his mommy's lap for the second half. I watch as Daisy climbs in beside me seat and smiles at me.

"This is going to be one long flight guys" I begin "So you better get comfortable"

Christine giggles and I watch as she unfolds her tray table before clicking about on the TV screen on the back of the chair.

I feel Daisy lay her head down on my shoulder "I know baby that's why we have the TV's"

I smile and begin clicking about in search for something to watch.

"Okay we all have to push play at the same time so we can laugh at the same time" Parker announces.

We were going to watch Modern Family and we all wanted our episodes in sync. I lean in and push play on my small plane TV just at the same moment as Christine, Parker and Daisy.

Phil Dunphy's face fills the screen and he begins complaining about some school function that he and Claire have to attend.

I feel Daisy leaning against me and tighten my arms around Seeley who was sitting on my lap. My girlfriend's hand makes it way over to our son's head and she begins softly stroking his soft curly hair.

"I think he enjoys flying on the plane Lancelot" Daisy whispers.

I smile and pull an ear bud out of my right ear. "He was born to jet set weren't you buddy?" I laugh as I look down at my son.

He gurgles happily to himself and cuddles up to me.

"We have one smart baby there, cuddling up to Lancelot"

I nod "I think he's going to be as smart as his mommy, his genius, forensic anthropology intern, mommy"

Daisy giggles "Aww Lancelot stop"

I peck Daisy lightly on the lips and the two of us cuddle closer to each other smiles still on our faces.

* * *

><p>"I have to do a wee wee Uncle Sweets," announces Christine Booth as she looks over at me. Great I could just sense a toilet trip coming, we'd been three hours and fifteen minutes without one so far and I knew that the urge in the bladder was sure to become too much to bear soon enough.<p>

I pull out my ear buds and sit up. Daisy opens her eyes and looks up at me. She had obviously been sleeping.

"Lancelot what are you doing? Are we there yet?" my girlfriend questions as she rubs her eyes and glances at me.

"Little Christine here is busting for the toilet so I think that I have to take her" I reply.

Daisy shakes her head "Baby I'll go with her. Look at you, you're all comfortable and the baby is sleeping on your lap. We don't want to wake him for no good reason"

I look at her "Are you sure? I can go if you want"

My girlfriend gives me 'those eyes' "No, no, no baby you wait here and I'll be back before you know it. I need to go too"

I nod. She really was helpful. I watch as she rises from her plane seat and leans over to grab Christine's little arm and lead her past our feet and down the aisle towards the small toilet.

* * *

><p>DAISY'S POV-<p>

I hold Christine's little hand and walk towards the sign labelled "Toilet". The little girl was squirming about eagerly and I saw a huge smile was on her face.

"You excited about Australia Chrissie?" I ask her as we get to the end of the plane, only meters from the toilet.

She smiles "Yes of course Aunty Daisy, did you know that we were all staying in one apartment with three different bedrooms? One for you and Uncle Sweets, one for mommy and daddy and one for me and Parker"

"Parker and I sweetie, yes I do know though. You can come and visit me and your Uncle Sweets whenever you want"

Christine grins widely "I want to bounce around all of the room" she cries.

I just shake my head at her innocence and lead her into the tiny little toilet cubical.

I squish myself against the wall in the bathroom and wait as Christine does her business. The young girl unravels what appeared to be kilometres worth of toilet paper and begins cleaning up.

I gaze over my reflection in the mirror. I looked pretty much the same as I always had except I had put on some weight. I used to be tiny but after this baby I was a bit…ah…wider. Some women would rush to the gym to work the weight off as soon as the baby was delivered but I didn't. I was happy, healthy and my boyfriend didn't mind, I actually think he quite likes the excess weight. That was the best thing about Lance he didn't judge a book by it's cover, literally.

"Aunty Daisy I really love baby Seeley" the young girl gushes eagerly as she washes her hands in the tiny little sink.

I nod "I know you do Sweetie, I think he loves you too"

"He does I know it because each time I come into the room Seeley gurgles happily"

"He does Sweetie, you're an awesome older cousin"

Christine nods proudly in a really reflection of her father and I just smile. We begin back towards the seats and I watch as Christine waves crazily at her brother and at my boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"WAAAHHHHH!" screams a high-pitched voice, which could only belong to one person, Seeley Lance Sweets.<p>

I sit up and glance around the plane. Some people were flashing us dirty looks. One old ugly woman with bad teeth and bright red dyed hair flashes me a look.

"Hey can't you shut up that baby, I know you are a teen mom most likely but that is the problem with having kids early" she cries rudely.

I open my mouth in order to make a rude remark at the woman but Sweets stops me just in time. My boyfriend turns to the side and looks at the woman "Hey if you have nothing nice to say to my girlfriend and baby then don't say anything at all"

The lady shakes her head "Some people are trying to sleep"

"Well you try and control a six week old who's tired and miles from home"

The woman just huffs and pulls some pink fluffy earmuffs over her ears in order to block out the 'supposably' distracting noises coming from Lance and I.

* * *

><p>SWEETS' POV-<p>

I look down at Seeley "Hey buddy I'd suggest that you get to sleep it's getting late and I don't think you want any old women beating your daddy to death with their handbags just because they can't stand a baby's occasional cries"

Seeley seems to understand because he cuddles down into my blue shirt and closes his eyes. I begin to rock him back and forth until I hear the soft sound of snoring coming out of his little mouth.

"Hey Sweets what is the time?" asks Parker as he sits up and looks at me. He had been sleeping soundly for ages and I was surprised to see him awake.

I grab my iPhone six out of Daisy's handbag and look at the lock screen. 2:33am stares at me. I pop the phone back with my girlfriend's iPhone and turn to the thirteen year old.

"Two thirty-three, Eastern Standard Time" I reply with a smile.

It was mostly dark in the plane except for a few little lights that were on above people's heads including my own.

Parker nods "Aww come on I just want to arrive in Australia!" he cries and gets and array of shushes from the elderly people just trying to read their books.

I shrug "You've been sleeping for quite a bit Parker you can watch some more TV if you want, I will too. I'm not that tired and I can't really do much else considering that someone is fast asleep on my lap"

Parker just smiles and pats Seeley softly on the head. Everyone seemed to adore my son.

I flick through all of the TV shows and finally decide on Castle. Parker tunes into the short-lived sci-fi series Terra Nova and begins watching eagerly. I remembered watching that show a few years back but much to my dismay it cancelled before the second season was ever released.

We watch silently until I hear a woman clearing her throat. I turn towards Daisy but see her still sleeping before looking up and noticing an airhostess looking at me.

"Excuse me would you like a drink or something to eat sir?" she asks.

I shrug "Yeah could I please have a coke zero" I begin but feel Parker elbow me "And I diet coke for this boy over here"

The airhostess smiles and passes me two cans of drink along with two plastic cups. She smiles a perfect grin before waving. "Enjoy your flight" she says merrily before continuing down the aisle.

* * *

><p>I wake up and see Supernatural watching me. Sam and Dean were conversing on the screen but I had no idea what they were talking about considering that I had fallen asleep a couple of hours before.<p>

Daisy elbows me "Lance you're awake, I had to go feed Seeley so that is why he is on my lap. There was a flight announcement. We have to tighten out seatbelts because the plane is landing"

I quickly snap my seatbelt together and sit up in my chair. The kids were both up and they were playing hangman on the their screens. There really was everything for inflight entertainment on this trip.

I begin watching some more Supernatural but my viewing was soon interrupted with another announcement.

"THE PLANE HAS LANDED, YOU MAY REMOVE YOUR SEATBELTS AND BEGIN EXITING IN AN ORDERLY FASHION, WELCOME TO ADELAIDE, AUSTRALIA"

I turn to the kids and Daisy a smile on my face. "We're here!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay so that was a longish chapter. Do you want more this length or a little bit shorter? Thanks for the fav's, follows and reviews so far, they've been awesome and I hope for more. Please review and leave feedback, I'm eager to read what you think! Also feel free to PM me with any questions you might have about the story or Adelaide.<em>

**_Thanks again for reading and I'd be super happy if you __reviewed!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome To Adelaide

_AN: I don't own Bones. Okay so everyone has gotten off the plane and it is time to begin their journey in Adelaide. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: Welcome to Adelaide<strong>

DAISY'S POV-

I heave an exhausted sigh and walk through to the luggage claim place. I was feeling really jetlagged and I was leaning against Sweets. He was my only form of stabilisation. I felt really hung over even though I hadn't had a drop to drink during the duration of the entire plane trip.

I check to see if Lance was still cradling Seeley and he was. I don't know why I ever worry about my boyfriend and my son. He is the only person that I have proper trust in and he loves his little boy like crazy.

"Okay baby so we had the black suitcase and the yellow duffel bag for Seeley, keep your eyes open" announces Lance before looking down at the kids "You look too guys!"

The two kids nod as though they were in the army and Sweets was their sergeant.

I keep watching all of the baggage go past. Some big, some small, some new and some old. I even saw something that looked vaguely like a cat carrier go past me at one point.

"Uncle Sweets that looks like your bag!" screams out Christine Booth. I watch my boyfriend lean forward and grab the bag before hi-fiving Christine.

"Good spotting, we still have to keep out eyes out for Parker, Seeley, Temperance and your bags" he replies.

I watch as Temperance walks over to my side "He really is good with the kids, isn't he?" she laughs.

I nod "He's great, that is one of my favourite things about Lance"

Temperance nods and then she appears to look a bit distant before zoning back in on me. "I'm sorry Daisy…" she begins.

I shrug "Sorry about what?" I ask clearly puzzled.

"Well sorry about being so judgemental of you in the Jeffersonian, you are a very lovely person, a lovely mother and a lovely girlfriend and it feels wrong that I fired you and everything like that"

I feel taken back, Temperance Brennan never apologises to anyone **ever**. "Well you don't need to apologise…" I say trailing off.

"Yes I do Daisy, you have made me realise that I was wrong"

I smile at the Forensic Anthropologist. She started out as my idol and now she had transitioned into a friend. She was my friend, I could get used to saying that. Friend, friend, friend.

I lean in and give Dr Brennan a huge hug "Hey apology accepted" I laugh.

Temperance looks taken aback but hugs me anyway. Friends.

* * *

><p>"Tickle monster is coming to get you Christine" Lance shrieks as he chases the three-year-old girl through the airport terminal.<p>

Christine screams and begins running before smashing face first into a man. He pulls away and glances disgustedly at the young girl.

"Kid, watch where you are going, we aren't all as stupid as you!" he yells gruffly as he folds the newspaper that he was reading whilst walking up.

Sweets walks forward and grabs Christine's little hand before glancing at the man "You were reading a newspaper while you were walking, I don't think that it was all her fault then!"

When my boyfriend got all defensive it really turned me on. I shake the though of what was going to happen in the bedroom out of my head and walk towards Sweets.

The man had left, in an angry huff, by now and Sweets was back to playing tickle monster. It was a bit of a tamer version though…

* * *

><p>"Is that the apartment?" questions the young voice of Christine.<p>

We had all just gotten out of a taxi, it had stunk inside, and I don't think that the taxi driver knew what deodorant was.

I look to where Christine was pointing. It was a large apartment building, very modern and just minutes from the city.

I nod "Yeah I think it is, but I would check with your dad just to be sure"

I watch as Christine bounds over to Booth's side. I smile as the FBI agent scoops up his young daughter and kisses her forehead.

"Hey pumpkin, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if this our apartment and aunty Daisy said to ask you so I did"

Booth smiles "Yeah, yeah sweetie it is, mommy and Uncle Sweets are just going inside to get out keys and then it's time to check out our rooms"

Christine just smiles and runs back to me. "Welcome to Adelaide Aunty Daisy"

I nod "Welcome to Adelaide Christine!"

* * *

><p>SWEETS' POV-<p>

"Okay so room number 48 on level 5," I rattle off as we disembark from the lift. Daisy leans against me and I smile at her. "You just want to sleep don't you baby?"

Daisy nods "I'm jetlagged and I think the only to truly destroy that feeling is to get some sleep" she replies.

I just nod and wait as Booth swipes the card that leads into our room. It beeps, the light flashes green and Booth opens the door. We walk in through the hallway and breathe in that apartment smell, in other words we embark on our adventure.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all of the awesome reviews in the past chapter, imaginary hugs for all of you guys! A bit of Brennan Daisy bonding was that too OOC or not? I just think that Daisy has matured and Brennan should <em>_accept that. _

**_UP NEXT: Some Unpacking, some Taylor Swift and some YouTube!_**

_Just a couple of questions: Do you want me, my friends and my sister make cameo in this story?_

_And if you are from Adelaide is there anywhere that you want everyone to visit?_

_So please review and keep checking for the next chapter!_


End file.
